Ep 738 (3 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Today, Alf is due to make a start on getting his new shop up and running. He gives Blake, Karen and Sophie a job for a few hours. Meanwhile, Bobby and Marilyn are both waiting for Louise Scott to arrive with her first foster child. Bobby doesn't know anything about him or her, other than that it is an emergency placement. None of Alf's recruits for the day are enjoying their job in his store. So when Ailsa rings looking for someone to help her out in the Diner, all three of them are eager to work there instead. To be fair, Alf flips a coin and Blake gets the job. When he makes it to the Diner, Ailsa sends him straight home to clean himself up. Also in the Diner is Donald. Ailsa tells him that Bobby has been approved to be a foster mother. Donald surprises Bobby and Marilyn by calling over to the house with some toys that used to belong to his son Alan. He tells Bobby he will always be there for her. Just as he is about to leave, Louise arrives with Bobby's foster child. It is a little boy called Sam Nicholls. He smiles shyly at Bobby and she smiles back. While Bobby shows little Sam around the house, Louise explains to Marilyn and Donald that his mum is very young and out of her depth. Donald leaves but not before giving Sam one of Alan's old toys. Donald reports back to Ailsa in the Diner. He is a little worried about Bobby. Sam has already won her over completely and she is going to find it hard to give him back. Meanwhile, Blake's stint in said same Diner isn't going to plan so Ailsa pays him up and sends him home. Louise briefs Bobby on what she needs to tell Sam. He is to know that his mother isn't rejecting him but is having trouble at the moment. She also stresses to Bobby that Sam will only be with her temporarily. When Louise prepares to leave, Sam asks to come with her. Bobby convinces him to stay with her and Marilyn. When they wave Louise off, Bobby and Sam go to the beach and have fun building a sandcastle. Still though, he wants to know will he be going back to his mum? Bobby doesn't know the answer to that. Finally, Sophie and Karen finish up their hard afternoon's work. They're horrified that Alf has only given them $12 each. Especially when they find out that Ailsa paid Blake more. Blake isn't slow to gloat about how well he was paid. Bobby gets Sam ready for bed. He doesn't have many things in his suitcase but he does have his favourite book. Bobby promises to read it to him after he brushes his teeth. The pair of them seem to be getting along famously. Ailsa convinces Alf to give Sophie and Karen a hearing about why he should pay them more. Reluctantly he pays them more money, much to Blake's disgust. The teenagers still would like to earn pocket money though. Discussing it the next day, Karen comes up with the idea of pet-sitting. Bobby tells Marilyn that Sam fell asleep almost immediately once she put him to bed. She goes to his room to wake him but he is nowhere to be seen. His bed is made too. It would appear that he has run away. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Louise Scott - Elaine Hudson *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark - * Writer - Sean Nash * Director - Sean Nash * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 737 (2 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 739 (4 Apr 1991) Notes First appearance of Sam Nicholls. Category:1991 episodes.